The invention relates to a device for rotating a fire, flame, a plume of smoke or for circulating heat.
Light, especially candlelight, and/or smoke-producing devices are known. With such known devices, a heat source and a means for generating a flame and/or a plume of smoke, is arranged in a chamber having a gas inlet and a gas outlet. The gas inlet opening and the heat source are arranged at a bottom of the chamber and the gas outlet opening is arranged in an upper region of the chamber, so that, an ascending gas flow (draft) is produced in the chamber.
With such known devices, a flame or a plume can be moved, but apart from an irregular motion caused by the gas flow turbulence generated by a flame or smoke plume, or the draft of air in a room or in an exterior environment, there are no regular movements, and especially no functionality which rotates a flame or a plume of smoke.
The goal of the invention is to solve the problem of providing a device for light and/or smoke generation which imparts rotation to a flame or a plume of smoke, or which circulated heat to promote efficient heat convection, using the simplest possible means.